


Sneaky Spirit

by ShiverStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiverStar/pseuds/ShiverStar
Summary: Shauntal of the Unova elite four is feeling a bit stressed, so she visits Caitlin for some help.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Shikimi | Shauntal
Kudos: 8





	Sneaky Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at more sfw stuff, I hope you like it. Comments are always appreciated!

“No.. no.. ugh, dammit...” Shauntal sighed as she stared at a barely-written page of her book. It was late in the evening in the Unova region, and the elite four was closed from possible competitors for the night. Thus the arenas had shifted into the members' personal bedrooms. It's a nice plus to having to stand in a tower all day for kids and older to come and battle.

The powerful ghost trainer laid face down in her bed in the middle of the dark mansion room, burying her face in her black puffy neck accessory and muffling her groan as she swung her legs in the air in frustration. It had been like this for a few days.  
  
“Fros?” The woman heard a familiar soft voice.

“Mph.” She lifted her face to greet her concerned froslass, keeping a straight expression. “I'm fine, don't worry. I just don't know what to write. I'm drawing blanks every time I think I have something...”

“Froslass?”

“I don't feel like sleeping yet. Granted it's probably _because_ I worked myself up over this, but whatever.” She sat up. “You're my best friend... one of many, actually. How do you suggest I blow off some steam?” She adjusted her glasses with a cute smile to her Pokemon.

“Lass..” The yukionna thought for a moment before responding with a sly yet cute grin. “Froslass~?”  
  
“Play with Caitlin?” Shauntal tilted her head before she perked up. “OH! Ohh...” A soft blush formed on her cheeks. “Oh my, what a good idea! I can always trust you to be my voice of reason~” The trainer giggled cutely before hopping off of her bed. “I'll see what she's up to, then. I know you just want the bed to yourself, so have fun~” 

The cheery woman's pantyhose-covered feet lightly tapped on the floor as she walked to the nearby teleport pad while her froslass laid on the bed and took advantage of the moment. Upon stepping on the pad, Shauntal was sent right to her tower's entrance on the left of the Pokemon league's main hall. Though she immediately regretted leaving her shoes behind as the cold from the stone floor seeped through her pantyhose. She let out a tiny 'eep' and did little hops during her short walk to the northeast tower. She stopped and hid behind the central statue as Caitlin’s gothitelle wandered out of the league building. She then continued tip-toeing into Caitlin’s tower.

The interior of the tower for Shauntal’s favorite psychic trainer was probably the simplest of the four… Caitlin just stayed in bed until a trainer came to challenge her. The bubbly goth rode the spiral path up to that bed to find the elegant pink curtains closed around the sleepy psychic’s bed. She took the opportunity and snuck under the curtains.

Caitlin hummed softly as she was getting prepared for bed herself. She took her white cap off and was about to shed her clothes to sleep for the night before..

“Ahh!” The intruder yelled as she popped up and pulled the blonde woman into a hug from behind. Shauntal giggled as her bust lightly pressed against Caitlin’s back.

“Hello, Shauntal.” Caitlin said before heaving a sigh. “Writer’s block again?”

“Yeah~ but why wouldn’t I want to visit my favorite trainer?” Shauntal giggled and laid a hand on Caitlin’s chest. “Even if you’ve gotten used to me popping up, I still love how it makes your heart race!”

“That’s a normal thing. It is rather hard to be completely unfazed by a surprise, isn’t it?” Caitlin smiled slightly before laying her hand on Shauntal’s. “The heart is normally reactive, it’s just how it is. But what still confuses me is why you continue to interrupt my possible sleeping time whenever you’re bored. Don’t you remember the times I have offered to join you in the cafe?”

“I do, but it just never comes to mind when I do go to the cafe. I just get so focused on writing that I forget anything more than to head there and grab a coffee. I’m sorry, Cait...” Shauntal laid her head on Caitlin’s shoulder, nestled against her body with the sleepy woman’s long hair between them.

“It’s okay, Shaunie.” Caitlin reached behind her to pet Shauntal’s head. “I should make a better effort to go out as well. I’ll admit that I actually feel a bit restless tonight, and I might’ve had to read a book or play something before I went to sleep… would you possibly like to go outside and look at the stars with me?”

The ghost lady’s eyes lit up, and she smiled wide. “I’d love to!”

“Hehe, perfect.” Caitlin fixed up her pajamas and stood up, leading Shauntal to her room’s teleport pad.

“Oh, I never noticed...” Shauntal started as she followed behind Caitlin, seeming to be too preoccupied to remember she still didn’t have shoes on and the floor was still cold. Caitlin was plain barefoot and didn’t mind. “Do you sleep naked? I don’t remember your pajamas being that loose when I’ve jumped you before.”

“Really? I have been completely nude when you’ve tackled me before. Granted that I was covered in my sheets and my hair at the time.” Caitlin chuckled as she stepped on the teleport, appearing in the lobby with Shauntal following right after. “But yes, I do. Even if we’re on a mountain, I overheat if I spend a night in these thick clothes and that thick blanket. Don’t tell me you sleep in that outfit.”

“Of course I don’t! Well… not when I can help it.” Shauntal followed behind as she was led outside of the Pokemon league. “I take off everything but my underwear when I go to sleep when I don’t pass out trying to write as much as I can. Well, I like to use my neckpiece as a pillow too.”

‘Adorable...’ Caitlin’s mind wandered as she imagined what her friend was talking about. “Hey, sit down here.” She requested as she sat on the front steps to the Pokemon league.

“Will do.” Shauntal followed and sat next to her, suddenly perking up. “Oh, I just remembered! I saw your gothitelle wandering out when I was heading to your room.”

“Ah, she likes to do that. Her species is known for their association with the stars, and that’s how they predict the future. I’m sure she likes stargazing as well. She must’ve went further out, but I know she comes back just fine. Or maybe she went somewhere else, who knows..”

Shauntal nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it and looked down as Caitlin held her hand. She blushed softly, but that blush went deeper as the psychic trainer’s head then laid on her shoulder.  
  
“It’s cold out...” Caitlin softly complained. “Even if I’m getting fed up with you jumping on me every week, I have to admit that I’ve grown to like your warmth. For a ghost, you’re rather comfortable.”

Shauntal froze for a moment as she listened to those soft words, but she soon raised a hand and stroked Caitlin’s head. “Ghosts can be comfortable if they like you. Even Froslass is a sweetie when she wants to be. We just want friends, but we have our special way of showing it.” She giggled softly.

Caitlin closed her eyes and moved closer. She lowered her head until it rested atop Shauntal’s bust, her ear to her chest. “Ghosts are supposed to be scary, especially to some like me. They can be our nightmares, or follow us and feed on our guilt or sorrow. At least, that’s what they’re commonly known for. But if they’re really soft and sweet like you are.. I think I can learn to like them.” Her lips formed a soft smile. “Even your racing heart is comforting...”

Shauntal looked down with wide eyes before she hesitantly pet Caitlin’s head. “Listen to it all you’d like.. ghosts don’t always mean harm, they just need to be shown some guidance and affection. Even vengeful spirits might calm down if somebody hears them out.” She wrapped her arms around her fellow trainer. “It takes work sometimes, but it’s worth it in the end.”

Caitlin sighed softly, hugging Shauntal’s waist and not budging her head from her chest. “I believe you. I don’t mean to interrupt, but tomorrow is a free day, we’re not required to stay and battle trainers.. if you’d like to go to the cafe with me in the morning, breakfast is on me and I’ll be happy to brainstorm on your story~”

“Hehe, I’d appreciate that.” Shauntal stared up at the stars, running her fingers through Caitlin’s long hair. “I think spending our night like this was a great help as well. Thank you for tolerating me~”

“Tolerating you?” Caitlin chuckled. “I’m hugging you and using you as a pillow, is this simply tolerating to others?”

“I suppose that was the wrong choice of words, but you know what I--” Shauntal froze as Caitlin gave her a soft peck on the cheek, the ghostly goth’s cheeks a bright red.

Caitlin giggled and pulled Shauntal into another hug. “I think that sums up how much I.. tolerate you.. if that’s how you want to put it. But yes, I know that you mean..~” She soon stood up with a yawn, holding her hand out to the purple woman. “Let’s get to bed before it gets any later. Now, if you’d like to sleep with me tonight...”

“Thank you, but that may be a little much!” Shauntal spoke loudly as she took Caitlin’s hand and stood right up. She eeped and cleared her throat. “I-I mean I appreciate it, but when our time together went from card and video games to cuddling and stargazing like we’re a couple, I don’t think my heart could handle spending the whole night...”

“I suppose that is fair.” The sleepy trainer took her friend’s hands. “The experience will be richer if we build it slowly. That is, if you’d like to build it.” She winked.

“U-Uhh..” Shauntal’s glasses fogged as she glanced away. She took them off and wiped them before looking to Caitlin, hesitating before pecking her cheek. “Do you think we can pick this up in the morning? This sounds like something we should talk about after our coffee.”

“That’s fair, Shaunie. I didn’t intend for you to answer immediately, and it just means more incentive for our date.” She smiled sweetly and gave Shauntal one final hug before walking back towards her tower. “I believe I can rest easy now. Thank you for the time~”

“O-Oh, yeah...” Shauntal put her glasses back on, letting out a deep sigh. “It’s nothing, I appreciate it..!” She waved Caitlin good bye before the sleepy psychic left her sight. She laid a hand on her own chest, slowly walking to her own room as she wondered when her heart would relax enough for her to sleep.

“That was… heavier than I expected.” The author mumbled as she entered her room and walked up to her bed.. to stop and find Caitlin’s gothitelle walking the opposite direction with a cheerful hum and her froslass waving with a cute smile.. and then jumping when she realized her trainer was right there. “Fros!”

“Hehe, you had a plan of your own, huh?”

“Fros… lass?”

“I’m okay. It’s a long story, but I have a date tomorrow.” Shauntal sat herself on the bed and shed her outfit until she only wore her undergarments. She then laid down and pulled the covers over herself. “I want to try sleeping alone tonight, if that’s okay. I assume you had your fair share of cuddling as well?”

Her Pokemon blushed and twiddled her fingers. “L-Lass...” She then went back into her pokeball.  
  
“Hehe, it sure looked like you had fun.” Shauntal nestled her head into her neckpiece, surprised to find herself dozing off faster than she expected. “You two look cute together...” She soon fell asleep, still feeling the pleasant warmth of another on her body.


End file.
